Fireflies in the dark
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Crowley hate storms whit all his heart. And just the day his mom decided to go outside and leave him alone just for a moment, the sky suddenly terrified him. At least, until his new little neighbor comes to the rescue. Fluff. Human AU. Families Au. Drabble.


Hey~ Well, here we are with the second activity ~ The word of this one is "Rain" even if I take "Storm" instead~

This is an innocent sweet drabble with little Crowley and Azira. Hope you like it 3

**Disclaimer**: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

* * *

Mom wasn't home.

Although she had been gone for more than an hour, with the promise of being out only a moment, she still hadn't arrived. Crowley was just peeking out of the window that led to the hallway, hopeful that at any minute he could see her short hair and frown. But the minutes passed, and the cartoons could no longer keep him calm.

A huge thunder echoed again through the night sky, and the redhead jumped, too nervous to remain in his place. He watched as the clouds had completely covered the stars.

A few minutes after his mother left, the rain got worse. It went from being a light breeze to a storm that strongly removed the trees in front of the building. Crowley didn't like thunders, they made him shiver from head to toe. Mom usually gave him something delicious for dinner, so that he "didn't bother her", and let him sleep in her room, watching a movie.

But now he was alone ... And he didn't know what to do.

They couldn't blame his mom for leaving him alone. She didn't do it often, because he was barely six years old. Only when she had an urgency, and usually it didn't take long. She was a single mother; such inconveniences were common. Crowley didn't feel unattended. He was used to her being serious, a little bitter, but she knew how to control him, and if she worked so hard, it was because she loved him, didn't she?

He wanted to see mom ...

Another thunder, so loud that he felt his surroundings rumble, made him scream and close his eyes. Suddenly the television stopped making any sound. When he opened his golden eyes again, he found that there electricity was out. All he had was the scarce light that came from the street , through the window.

He cannot stand it anymore. He pressed his lips a little, and finally the tears began to come out, running down his cheeks and wetting his black shirt. He tried to clean them, but they kept falling and falling. He sat correctly in the chair that he had approached to the window, and whining, he hugged himself, terrified, frightened.

\- M-Mommy ... - He muttered. Beel would surely scold him for crying for something so silly if she would be there ... He didn't care. He just wanted her to be there. - Mommy ... - shrinking more and more. Trying to pretend he wasn't alone, in a storm, in the dark ...

One more thunder. Crowley sobbed hard, passing his hands to his ears, squeezing them, trying not to listen, but it wasn't enough. He hiccups and squeezes more and more his frown. The storms were horrible. He hated them. He hated them. HE hated them.

Tuck tuck .

A soft and strange sound made him release his ears a little.

Tuck tuck .

The second time, he knew where it came from. The window. He turned slowly, hoping not to find a scary monster in the hallway, as in those horror movies that Mom watched.

But no… There were only a pair of beautiful blue eyes that watched him closely.

\- Are you okay…? - He asked, with concern.

Crowley felt bad, because someone his age was watching him cry. He wiped his face quickly and hard, pretending nothing happened. He was a big boy. He nodded exaggeratedly, clenching his lips, holding on.

But the sky roared again, and he shrank, hiding in his knees.

\- Hey, don't worry ... - The voice of the boy outside was sweet ... Crowley looked at him again. He seriously looked worried for him ... - Isn't your mommy home?

\- No ... She said she would come soon and… and ... - again his eyes dampened, his voice cracking. - She still doesn't come home... I don't know why.

\- Oh ... - He watched worriedly around the corridor and moved closer to the window. - I can keep you company, if you want.

\- Mom says that I shouldn't open the door to strangers. That is dangerous.

\- Okay, yes. Strange adults, I guess. - He nodded, agreeing completely, but then he smiled sweetly. - But I don't think I can do something bad to you.

\- Mngh ... - The redhead hesitated. Nor did he want to be scolded ...

\- Uhm ... Look, my name is Aziraphale. What is your name? -

\- ... Anthony ... Anthony Crowley ... - He replied, wiping his cheeks with his forearms.

\- Do you want to be my friend? - He smiled as if it were the best idea in the world. - If we are friends, we can be together while the storm passes, right?

Crowley reasoned it a bit. It sounded weird. But also, logical. Mom let him stay in his friends' houses, especially in Ligur's, then ...

\- Yes, it's okay. - He got out of the chair and, standing on his tips, removed the latch. He left the door open and went shyly into the hall. His black denim shorts made him cold.

\- Here. - He offered his hand and Crowley analyzed him from top to bottom before making a decision. The boy's blond hair was very cute. He wore jeans that matched the blue bow on his neck. He could see that he had a white shirt, because the green frog raincoat he was wearing was unbuttoned from the top.

He decided he was fine, so he took his hand. His cheeks colored a little.

\- What did you say your name was ...?

\- Aziraphale. Nice to meet you.

\- Aziraphale ... - He repeated , further securing the grip between them. - Why are you here…? And your parents…?

\- Ah. My parents went on a trip. - He pointed to a house on the other side of the street. - My uncle Gabriel is taking care of me. He owns this building, we came to see why the light went out.

Crowley felt calmer that they had a connection. One or another neighbor left their apartment to complain to that adult, probably on the first floor.

The clouds lit up with the thunders. Crowley squeezed his new friend's hand.

\- Don worry... It's just a thunder. They sound ugly, but they won't hurt us. - He watched the sky and smiled. - Besides, it will be just for a while. In class I was learnt that with the rain, the environment gets clean, and the plants grow, and it also takes away a little of the heat. Also, when it ends, a beautiful rainbow comes out. - He spoke calmly, confidently; he looked quite tender, being so sweet.

Crowley blinked confused, fascinated to find such a beautiful boy.

\- Although I think that's when it rains during the day. - He excused himself, shrugging it off.

Crowley hiccup for the last time, laughing a little at that awkwardness demonstration.

\- I don't like the noise. - He confessed. - It makes me imagine that I am up there, and I don't like heights ...

\- Well ... - Aziraphale pondered his answer, now taking both of his hands. - I think we are all afraid of some things. There are also ugly things that make me cry.

\- But…

\- I think you are very brave to be able to stay alone at home, I could never! - His smile was so warm. The little redhead felt the color invade his face. - You're great Anthony.

\- Uh ... - He didn't know what to answer, he just stayed there, with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. At least until a small woman appeared down the hall.

\- Crowley! - She screamed, with a shopping bag in one hand and his motorcycle helmet in the other. - What are you doing outside the house? I told you not to open the door for anyone.

\- B-but ... - He tried to excuse himself while his mother walked in a hurry and with some annoyance. Not knowing what to say, he let go of one of the blond boy's hands, to point him out. - He's my friend, Aziraphale.

\- … Hello kid. - She greeted confused.

\- Goodnight. - He replied more formally. - Uhm, I'm sorry, I told him to come out ... - He wasn't going to rat him out on the crying, although Beel had already noticed it in his swollen eyes. - Don't scold him ...

\- I'm not…! Ah- I'm not going to scold him, don't worry, kid. - Not so much, at least. But she was worried that he would leave the apartment. - Why did you leave?

\- ... Why didn't you come back? - He changed the subject, making a weird face.

\- The rain got worse when I was at the store and I got stuck on the motorcycle. I had to wait for it to decrease, at least a little. - So he had cried for that ... now she understood. She approached to stroke his red hair, calmer. - I'm sorry for being late, what do you say?

\- ... I'm sorry I opened the door when you weren't here ... - He also apologized, lowering his golden eyes.

\- Aziraphale, for God's sake. - This time it was a growl from across the hall. - When will be the day that you won't scape while I am busy? - It was the owner of the apartments building.

\- Do you let your son walk alone!? - the woman claimed.

\- What? He is not my son! Is my nephew! - He reached the boy and took him by the hand. - And he can't sit still for a minute while I'm trying to solve a crisis.

\- I was just exploring a little ... - He excused himself, releasing Crowley slowly.

\- Why are the lights out? Don't I pay enough to you?

\- Aren't you watching the rain, woman?

\- Don't you see me soaked, moron? -

Crowley twisted his mouth, Aziraphale turned to see him, as if asking with his eyes. He just raised his shoulders. It was normal to see them argue.

\- Ah. Look, I don't have time for this. I have to make calls, bring back the light and put this brat to sleep. - He pulled the blond a little. -

\- Yes, better go to that, before you get a lawsuit for poor income management.

\- That's not how its called.

\- I don't care. - She answered, and Gabriel only rolled his eyes.

\- Say goodbye Aziraphale.

\- Goodbye Mrs. Anthony's mom. Goodbye Anthony. - With a movement of his hand, he began to walk next to his uncle, but without turning yet. - I'll be here on vacations! Come and play one day!

Anthony squeezed the fabric of his shorts, nodding with a strange sensation in his stomach, red cheeks and an unusual smile.

His mother raised an eyebrow, looking for answers ... But no. He was too young for those things, wasn't he? Crowley came back to reality, and also turned to his mother. They saw each other in silence for a few seconds ...

She could keep scolding him. But it seemed he had a hard time while she was gone. Ah, her boy, so dumb.

\- There is no light ... So ... - He scratched the back of his neck, somehow tired . - Toasts and the jungle book?

Crowley smiled excitedly, entering like a bullet into the house, straight into the kitchen. Beel sighed and smiled, relieved that he had returned to normal. Even if it was thanks to the well-behaved nephew of his headache.

* * *

Little Children crushes are adorable~ I see a lot of material of this kind of AU in spanish, but not so much in english~ That's why I wanted to post something with it.

I hope you all have like it, because I enjoyed writing it

Love you

Ivy~


End file.
